A Little More
by The Hobbit Ivy
Summary: As I stare down at the bed and see the second, unfamiliar body entwined with my current lover, I begin to lose control. How could he throw our relationship away so carelessly?


**A/N: So I wrote this story more than a year ago, apparently. I have been busy working on other stories in the interim, and I guess that's why I forgot to upload this! After a quick edit, here it is! For full disclosure, this one-shot is inspired by Maroon 5's song "Little of Your Time", which I could easily listen to on repeat for days on end.**

**Enjoy!**

Fury. Passionate, unadulterated fury.

I spend _one evening _attending to other business and he goes and throws our whole relationship away to... As I stare down at the bed and see the second, unfamiliar body entwined with my current lover, I begin to lose control. An unholy sound escapes my lips, a low growl that I couldn't have withheld even had I tried. I spun on my heels; so furious I was beyond tears. What was he thinking? By the empty decanter of wine I had seen on a table in his room, I was guessing he hadn't been thinking, but that seemed to make it worse. As I stormed away, I plotted my revenge and thanked the stars he hadn't seen me yet.

However, reaching the door, my luck ran out, and I heard my lover utter a curse, and he leapt from his bed. "Amaniel, no!" the elf scrambled out of bed to come after me. He strode toward me wearing naught but his skin, and to add insult to injury, I noticed that he was flushed, still slightly aroused, and was obviously not thinking clearly yet.

"Leave me be!" I insisted after he had caught my arm and tried to pull me into his embrace. "I have had it with you and your games, elf. It is time for me to move on with my life," I spat at him, striding quickly to the door and wrenching it open, hoping and praying that the elf would get it through his thick head that it was over between us. I received no such luck, for not even a minute later I heard his quick approach through the corridor.

"Amaniel! _Amaniel!_" I heard him plead desperately. I only increased my pace, but as he was running he caught up with me quickly. He grabbed my arm again, but I wrenched it out of his grasp and whirled around to face him full on.

"What?" I screamed. That it was late into the night did not occur to me, and so I heard the echoes of my angry voice bounce around the empty halls surrounding us. "What, Legolas?" I demanded of the Prince, who had donned a pair of breeches after my exit but nothing else.

"Amaniel, you cannot leave me," he pleaded, "You are… amazing in so many ways. You are everything to me. I don't have enough breath to express to you how much you mean to me." He sank to his knees in front of me, and had I had been a little less furious I would have laughed at the gesture. The words were sweet, but I had heard them fall from his lips before and they held far less potency the second time around. "Please do not leave," he begged weakly.

"You have betrayed my trust once again, Prince, I cannot forgive you so easily again. Unlike some of your other lovers in the past, I cannot approve of your falling into bed with other elves while you profess your love to me." My voice was low and dangerous, spite and bitterness dripping from my words. "So if you will excuse me," I continued, and walked away, leaving him kneeling on the floor. Once again, I prayed that he would remain where he was, and once again I was disappointed.

He tried a different tactic this time and when he grabbed my arm a third time he jerked me roughly into his embrace. My breath left my body, and for a single moment I totally forgot what it was I was so angry about when I felt his whole body pressed against mine. "You want me, you like the risk I present to you. Come with me," he said huskily, trying to pull me along, "and I will make you feel more alive than ever before." He pressed a savage kiss to my lips and held me even closer. His fingers dug into my back, and it was the pain of his nails digging into my skin that brought me back to reality.

"_Legolas_!" I screeched, slapping him across the face with my open palm. The sharp noise echoed around the halls, and then my voice joined the cacophony. "How dare you kiss me, after what you have done to me!"

"Why can you not trust me?" he shouted at me, and as he tried to take control of the situation once more, he seemed to stand even taller. In that moment, he was a formidable elf, every inch the prince of the realm. An idiot prince, but a formidable one. "I have nothing to hide from you." I did not back down from his sudden show of pride.

"That may be, but when you are ready to commit to me, when you are ready to come to my bed and my bed alone at night, only then will I consider you trustworthy. Until then, you are as good as dead to me," I said in a low tone, completely aware of how melodramatic my words were, and really unable to care too much. The fury I felt coursing through my body seemed to be muddling any sense of eloquence I might have during the day.

"I just need a little more of your time… I can prove that I shouldn't be dead to you," he said, and as he spoke, the front of pride and dominance he had erected melted away. "I need you around, Amaniel. I need to say the things I have never said to you," he admitted. "I love y-"

"No, Legolas. Not now. I am sick of picking up the pieces of our relationship, whatever it was." I turned on my heels and walked away from him. "We were just lovers – nothing more."


End file.
